Happily Ever After: A Sliders Finale
by Avalon Merquise
Summary: My cousin actually wrote this, but she doesn't write fanfic anymore so she wanted me to post it on my Fanfiction.net name. It's just a series final kinda thing that wraps up the series, even includes an epilogue. It tells how Sliders *should've* ended.


"Happily Ever After: A Sliders Finale"  
By Wade  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer: Sliders doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Sci-Fi and Universal and Tracy Torme, I dunno who else just not me. I used it without permission. Please don't sue me cos I spent all my money Christmas shopping and it would just be a waste of time. I'm not getting paid for this and I don't really want to. I'm just writing this for fun and cos I love the show. Also thanx to Ashley for letting me use her disclaimer.  
Rating: I dunno PG I guess  
Author's notes: I would appreciate it if you sent me feedback. I need to know if my writing's any good. I'll accept flames as long as they're nice, as in *constructive* criticism. This starts out right at the end of "This Slide of Paradise" and just pretend that Quinn and Maggie hadn't kissed.  
Warning: I am a hopeless romantic. This is a Quinn/Wade shipper story. That's all I hafta say. Consider yourself warned. Also, spoilers to: "This Slide of Paradise", "Post-Traumatic Slide Syndrome", "The Exodus, Part 1"  
And now:  
  
-----  
  
Rickmann and his hybrids came charging up to the Sliders. Quinn pushed Wade and Rembrandt through the red vortex. He looked at Maggie and he knew he couldn't leave her to face them by herself. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he grabbed Maggie and jumped through the red vortex milliseconds before it closed.  
Rickmann did not want to be stuck on this horrible world. He thought he could make it into the vortex. He ran after Quinn and jumped right before the vortex closed. But it was too late. He missed the window and went flying over the edge of the cliff and fell to his death.  
As soon as he landed on the next world Quinn opened Maggie's vortex. He knew that opening it prematurely wasn't a good idea but he didn't have a choice. He shoved her into the blue vortex before it collapsed on itself. He prayed Maggie would be okay.  
After a moment Wade walked up to him. "So. Do you think we're really home?" she asked cautiously.  
"I don't know," Quinn replied quietly. Then he turned around and grinned. "But let's go find out!"  
Wade smiled and followed him.  
They found out where they were and made their way to Quinn's house. As they approached the white picket fence surrounding Quinn's house they all looked at each other. Wade crossed her fingers. "Please, please, please!" she prayed. Quinn slowly opened the gate.  
It squeaked. Loud and clear. Tears came to Wade's eyes. She jumped up and hugged Quinn. He swung her around.  
As happy as Rembrandt was, he remembered the last time this had happened. They all thought they were home before they found out the Golden Gate Bridge was blue. He had a feeling something like this could happen again and he didn't want to get too excited.  
"Guys," He tried to get their attention. They didn't notice. "Guys!" he screamed. Now they looked up.  
"What's the matter Remmy?" Wade asked.  
"Let's not jump to conclusions okay? We might not be home. Remember what happened last time?"  
"But Quinn set the coordinates. We *have* to be home." Wade tried to stay optimistic. They were really home this time. It had to be true.  
"Let's go check inside," Quinn said. He grabbed Wade's hand and they ran up the sidewalk, climbed the porch, and burst through the front door. "Mom! Mom I'm back!" Quinn shouted. They ran through each room of the house. Everything was the same but Mrs. Mallory was nowhere to be found.  
Quinn looked devastated. Wade tried to comfort him. "Maybe... maybe she's just... I don't know... maybe she's visiting someone." Wade stammered.  
"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably it. Thanks Wade," Quinn hugged her.  
Wade smiled as she returned the hug. "Come on," she said when they parted. "Let's go to my house. It's not that far from here."  
  
When they got to Wade's house she took a deep breath and opened the door. "Dad? Mom? Kelly?" She looked around. "Hello?"  
Finally they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Wade turned around. "Daddy?" she whispered.  
"Wade?"  
"Daddy!" Wade ran over to her father and jumped into his arms.  
"Oh my gosh, Wade. I thought you'd never come back. Oh Wade."  
"Daddy. I'm so happy to be home," Wade whispered.  
Mr. Welles set Wade down and she wiped the tears off her face. "Dad, you know Quinn, and this is Rembrandt," she introduced her friends to him.  
Mr. Welles shook hands with Rembrandt. "Don Welles," he said.  
"Rembrandt Brown."  
Mr. Welles turned to Quinn. "Good to see you again, son."  
"The same, Mr. Welles."  
"Where's Mom?" Wade asked. "And Kelly?"  
Mr. Welles hesitated. He took a deep breath. "Wade-"  
Wade knew what was coming. She gasped. "Oh no. Something bad has happened to them, huh?"  
Mr. Welles nodded. "They're dead, Wade. They died in a car accident a couple months ago."  
"Oh my gosh," Wade whispered. Her eyes welled up with tears. Her dad hugged her again. "I'm going to my room." She ran upstairs and soon they heard a door slam. Downstairs, Mr. Welles asked the men, "Do you guys want to stay here tonight? This isn't exactly the nicest neighborhood in the world after dark."  
"Okay." Rembrandt replied.  
"Sure," Quinn agreed.  
"Okay, I'll show you to your rooms."  
After they were settled in Rembrandt went downstairs to help Mr. Welles prepare dinner. Quinn walked around upstairs and found Wade's room. He knocked lightly on the door and waited. When he got no answer he opened the door a crack. "Wade?" he whispered. The room was dark.  
He saw her small figure curled up on one of the beds, silhouetted by the moonlight streaming in through the window. She rolled around. "Oh, it's you. Come on in." She turned on the bedside lamp on the nightstand and sat up. Quinn walked in and sat next to her. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy.   
She'd probably been crying.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her.  
"I'm fine," she said quickly.  
"Are you sure? It's looks like you've been crying. This all must be hard on you. Finding out you've lost your sister and mother. It's terrible losing a family member. I should know." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.  
She leaned in and rested her head against his chest. "It's just so hard. I imagined it being so wonderful coming home and then we do and it's just..."She started crying again.  
He put his arm around her shoulders and ran his other one through her hair. "Shh... it's okay Wade. I know it's hard. But we're home now. Everything's gonna be okay. We're here for you. Me and your dad and Remmy, if you ever need to talk, we're here for you. You're not alone. Okay? Remember that. You're never alone because you have people that love you." He kissed the top of her head.  
"Thanks Quinn. You're such a great friend."  
He smiled. "That's what I'm here for." He lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled.  
"Ah... now *there's* that smile I love so much." He kissed her again, only this time more passionately. She returned the kiss as she got onto her knees, their lips never parting, and wrapped her arms around her neck. He put his arms around her small waist, returning the embrace. Wade lay down on the bed, dragging Quinn down with her. They parted and Quinn planted small, gently kisses along her neck and throat. He ran his lips up her throat and found her mouth again. His tongue slid past her lips into her mouth, touching all the warm spots inside.  
Wade felt his hand move up her T-shirt as she ran her hands through his hair. Finally, she thought. Now that they were home, they could pursue a relationship.  
All of a sudden someone interrupted them by knocking on Wade's bedroom door. They reluctantly parted. Wade got up and opened the door seeing Rembrandt's face.  
"You okay sweetheart?"  
Wade nodded. "I'm fine now Remmy, thanks."  
"Do you know where Q-Ball is? He's not in his room," Remmy inquired.  
"Yeah, he's in here talking to me," she replied trying not to grin.  
"Okay, well your dad told me to come get you. Dinner's ready."  
"Okay, we'll be right out." Wade closed the door.  
"Are you okay now?" Quinn asked getting up from the bed.  
She nodded. "Thank you, Quinn."  
"For what?"  
"For being my best friend, and getting us home, and being there for me, and just, for just being you. Wonderful, incredible, you." She smiled.  
Quinn walked over and kissed her tenderly. "I love you," he announced.  
Wade was stepped back, surprised. "Really?" she asked tentatively.  
"Yes," he said. "I didn't tell you earlier because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way."  
She threw her arms around his neck with tears flowing from her face. "Oh Quinn! I've always loved you!"  
Quinn picked her up and swung her around twice. He set her down and kissed her gently on the lips. "You're the best, Wade."  
Wade smiled. "Come on, my dad's gonna be wondering where we are. She took his hand and they went down to dinner.  
"Don't tell my dad about us," Wade insisted as they walked down the hallway. "He's way too overprotective about boyfriends."  
Quinn nodded. "Okay. As long as you don't tell Remmy."  
Wade laughed. "Yeah. He'd never let us hear the end of it!"  
As they entered the dining room Mr. Welles asked Wade, "Sweetie, are you okay?"  
She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine now, Dad. Quinn and I talked and I feel a lot better." She caught Quinn's eye and they both smiled.  
Rembrandt caught this exchange and looked at Quinn bewildered. "Wow, man. What'd ya say to her?"  
Quinn shrugged. "Not much," which really was true.  
"I'm just glad I'm back with at least part of my family," Wade said.  
After dinner Wade, Quinn, Rembrandt, and Mr. Welles were all watching TV when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Wade said jumping off the couch and running down the hall to the kitchen.  
She picked up the phone on the second ring. "Hello?"  
"Hello, this is Gate Haven Mental Hospital calling in regard of Judith Mallory. May I please speak to Don Welles?"  
Wade gasped. Why was Gate Haven calling about Quinn's mom? Whatever it was she wanted to know. "Um, Don Welles isn't available right now. May I please take a message?"  
"Of course. Just inform him that Mrs. Mallory has committed suicide."  
Wade dropped the phone in shock. Quickly she recovered and picked up the phone. "Yeah... I'll-I'll let him know immediately." She hung up the phone.  
Wade ran back to the living room. "Quinn! Quinn I need to talk to you now!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen leaving Rembrandt and Mr. Welles wondering what was up with those two.  
"Quinn, Gate Haven just called. It's about your mom. She...she committed suicide. I'm so sorry, Quinn." She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him.  
Quinn was too shocked to say anything at first. He just stood and hugged Wade. Tears came to his eyes and he finally found words. "Why... why... was she in Gate Haven?"  
Wade shook her head. "I don't know. They didn't say anything. You should ask my dad. The Gate Haven people asked to talk to him." She reached up and wiped away some of his tears. Then she stood and kissed him gently. She laughed softly. "I guess we both lost people. Wasn't as happy a homecoming as I expected. But it'll be okay Quinn. Remember what you told me? You're not alone. You have a million other people that love you and are happy you are finally home. And you're gonna see your mom again someday. Just like we're gonna see your dad and my mom and my sister and the professor... Just remember that okay? You're only gonna miss her for a little while."  
  
Quinn told Wade's dad about his mom.  
"Oh my gosh. She's dead? Hold on a second, you two. I'm gonna call Gate Haven and find out how it happened." He left into the kitchen. Wade sat down next to Quinn on the couch and took his hand in hers. She didn't care if Rembrandt or her dad noticed.  
A few minutes later Mr. Welles came back. "Somehow she got an over load of her medication. No one knows how she got it but they found her in the morning passed out on the floor. I'm sorry Quinn."  
Wade squeezed Quinn's hand. "I'm so sorry too Quinn."  
"Why was she in Gate Haven?"  
Mr. Welles sighed. "A few months ago, she claimed you came home with some woman and she passed out. When you all got to the hospital she said you disappeared again with that woman. That's when she had a nervous breakdown and they put her in Gate Haven."  
"Maggie," the 3 Sliders said all at once.  
"Who's Maggie?" Mr. Welles asked.  
"A woman we used to slide with. What my mom said is true. Maggie and I found our way back here once but she couldn't breathe on this world." Quinn explained.  
Mr. Welles nodded. "Well you're welcome to stay here, you know that."  
"Thank you a lot, Mr. Welles. I don't know how I can repay you."  
"Don't worry about it, son. You should get some rest."  
Wade nodded. "I think I'm gonna turn in too. It's been a *long* day." She and Quinn headed upstairs.  
Wade and Quinn went into their separate rooms. Wade closed the door and flopped down on her bed. She wanted to write this all down in her journal but she was too tired.  
After a few minutes someone knocked lightly on the door. "It's me." She heard Quinn's voice.  
"Come in."  
Quinn walked into her room and lay down next to her on her bed. He hugged her close and kissed her head. She snuggled into his chest. They sat there like that for a few minutes, not saying anything, just enjoying the moment.  
"I'm glad we're home, Quinn," Wade said after a while. "If nothing else, I'm just glad we're home."  
"I'm glad we're together," Quinn said.  
"Me too."  
Wade fell asleep in Quinn's arms. He wanted to stay there with her all night, but he knew that would look suspicious.  
  
The next day the Sliders went for a cruise around town. Rembrandt went to see his old manager and Quinn and Wade went back to Doppler Computer Superstore. Hurley was still working there. They couldn't believe it. Hurley was surprised and angry to see the two of them. They cracked up when they saw him. He asked them if they were going to buy anything and if not then to get out of his store. So they left.  
Next, they went to the Golden Gate Bridge to make sure it was still Golden. It was. "So far, so good," Wade observed.  
For the rest of the day they were checking things out to see if they were the same. Everything was as they remembered and they finally just stuck with the fact that they were home. They were finally home.  
That night, to celebrate, Wade, Quinn, Rembrandt, and Mr. Welles all went out to dinner. Rembrandt told the crew that he had found his old manager and he wanted Rembrandt to restore his singing career! He already had a gig for next month.  
  
The next day Quinn talked to some lawyers about his mom's death. His house and everything else now belonged to him.  
When he got back to Wade's house he told Mr. Welles he was gonna start living in his own house again.  
"Thanks a lot for your hospitality, Mr. Welles, but I really should be going now," he said.  
Mr. Welles nodded. "If you ever need anything just call me, okay?"  
"Of course."  
"I'm gonna walk Quinn home," Wade said. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
"Be careful." Mr. Welles warned.  
"I will Daddy."  
After they had gotten outside Quinn took Wade's hand and they walked like that all the way back to Quinn's house.  
When they got there Quinn asked, "Do you want to go see if the sliding machine is still here?"  
"Okay," Wade said.  
They walked downstairs into Quinn's basement laboratory. The sliding machine was still there, perfectly intact, just as he left it 3 years ago.  
"I think we should destroy it." Quinn declared.  
Wade nodded. "Definitely. Uh-huh. Without a doubt. Yeah. Okay."  
"We can't tell anyone about sliding. I don't want this to happen to anyone else. Your dad can know, and Rembrandt, but no one else. You got that?" Quinn commanded.  
"Yeah. I won't tell a soul. I promise. Cross my heart." Wade made an X over her heart.  
"We'll destroy it tomorrow and if Rembrandt wants to help he can."  
"Okay," Wade said. She kissed him goodbye and walked back to her house.  
When she got back she asked Rembrandt, "Hey Remmy. Quinn and I are gonna destroy the sliding machine tomorrow. Wanna help?"  
"I'd love to Sweetheart but I gotta go to the studio tomorrow."  
She nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Well I'm gonna go to bed. Night Daddy, night Remmy."  
  
As soon as Rembrandt left for the studio the next day Wade walked over to Quinn's house. No one answered when she rang so she tried the knob. It was open. Quinn, she thought, you gotta learn how to lock the door.  
She walked upstairs and looked in the first door she saw. Quinn was sprawled across the bed asleep. Wade grinned. She walked in and lay down on the bed beside Quinn and kissed him.  
What Wade didn't know was that Quinn was awake the whole time. As soon as she started kissing him he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down on top of him. She giggled as he started to tickle her. She parted their kiss and tickled him back. He grabbed her wrists and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss and they made out in Quinn's room for about 15 more minutes.  
Wade lay down on Quinn's bed watching him get dressed. "How are we gonna destroy the sliding machine?" she asked.  
"You ever used a sledgehammer?"  
"No."  
"Well there's a couple of them in the garage and I was thinking we could use those."  
"Cool!"  
Quinn smiled as he finished buttoning up his shirt.  
They headed downstairs and went into the garage. Quinn picked up a sledgehammer by the handle and tossed it to Wade. She caught it but almost fell over. This was too much for Quinn. He burst out laughing.  
"Hey shut up!" Wade yelled laughing as well. She picked up the sledgehammer this time without falling over.  
"Are you sure you can lift that?" Quinn said still laughing.  
"Yes, thank you very much!" She lifted it above her head. "See?"  
Quinn smiled. "Okay. Be careful with that thing though. Come on." He led her down to the basement.  
They stood in front of the sliding machine and stared at it. "So." Quinn said. "Who goes first?"  
"You." Wade insisted.  
Quinn shrugged and hit the machine as hard as he could. It was knocked over and pieces of debris flew all over the room. Wade grinned as she hit it several times.  
"Take that! And that! That's what you get for destroying our lives and killing the professor! You... are... finished!" she said hitting it harder and harder every hit.  
Quinn was beginning to get scared he had never seen Wade this violent before. "Wade! Wade calm down!" He grabbed her by the shoulders.  
Wade took a deep breath and dropped the sledgehammer. She fell shaking into Quinn's arms. "Sorry... sorry... about that. I just... I..."  
Quinn stroked her hair. "Shh... it's okay. Breathe... I think the sliding machine's pretty much through."  
Wade looked. Quinn was right. Now the sliding machine was no more than a pile of debris on the floor. She smiled.  
Wade and Quinn cleaned up the debris and then went out to lunch.  
  
It was the day of Remmy's gig.  
"Hey Remmy! You never told us what your gig was," Wade said walking into Rembrandt's new apartment.  
"Well, you wouldn't believe this, but I'm singing the national anthem at a Giants game!"  
Wade and Quinn laughed.  
"Hopefully I'll make it this time without being sucked into a vortex!" Rembrandt teased.  
Quinn smiled and patted Remmy's shoulder. "Don't worry. You're gonna make it there this time."  
Mr. Welles drove them to Candlestick Park. Remmy sang the national anthem beautifully and the people loved him. They stayed for the game and the Giants won 5-2. It was great game. Afterwards everyone went back to Wade's house and they had pizza.  
  
They had been home for 5 months now, and Christmas was approaching. The Sliders and Rembrandt's new girlfriend Angelique were hanging out at Remmy's apartment.  
"I'm going shopping!" Wade announced. "Quinn wanna come?"  
Quinn grinned. "Not really but I will anyway." Wade grabbed Quinn's hand and they walked out the door. Rembrandt thought there had to be something going on with the two of them. Quinn hated shopping. Come to think of it, Wade and Quinn had been acting different around each other for a long time.  
"Are those two a couple?" Angelique asked.  
"Not that I know of," Rembrandt said. "But that could explain why Quinn Mallory is going shopping. As long as I've known Quinn he's hated shopping."  
"They're cute," Angelique observed.  
"Not as cute as you," Remmy said.  
Angelique smiled. "Oh Remmy."  
  
Quinn and Wade separated at the mall to buy each other's presents. They were meeting at the food court. Wade walked up behind Quinn who was already sitting at a table with his back to her. She grinned and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" she whispered in his ear.  
"Hey Maggie."  
Wade dropped her hands. "What?"  
"I mean Wade!"  
Wade stepped back.  
"Wade, I," Quinn began.  
Wade cut him off. "You're still in love with Maggie aren't you?"  
"No, Wade, I meant to your name, I mean it."  
"If you meant to say my name how come you said Maggie's?"  
"I don't know Wade, I just, it just slipped out. It was an accident."  
"But you're still in love with Maggie. Aren't you Quinn?"  
"No! Wade come on."  
"I'm leaving!" Wade started to walk off.  
"How are you gonna get home?" Quinn shouted.  
"I'll take a cab!" Wade yelled back.  
Quinn started running after her, oblivious to the people staring at him. He loved Wade and was not gonna lose her over something so stupid. He couldn't figure out why he had said Maggie. He knew very well that it was Wade. Maggie just popped out of his mouth.  
By the time he caught up to her she was already getting into the cab. "Wade!" he shouted. Wade turned around, glared at him, and climbed into the cab. It sped off.  
Quinn ran around to the mall parking lot and jumped into his car. He didn't even think about putting on his seat belt. He hoped Wade was going to her house. He headed off in that direction. Quinn sat in his car at a red light waiting for it to turn green. He banged his head on the steering wheel. "Now you've done it Mallory," he mumbled to himself.  
Quinn was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the speeding truck coming at his left side. He screamed and tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The truck rammed into his car, slamming Quinn into the other side of his car. His head hit the passenger side door before everything went black.  
  
Wade paid the cab driver and stormed into her house. She ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door. She flopped down on her bed sobbing. She couldn't believe it. All this time. For at least five months she thought Quinn was in love with *her* when he was really still after Maggie. And it happened right before Christmas too. Great timing.  
After about half an hour she went downstairs and turned on the TV. She half expected Quinn to run after her and to be here any minute now. But he would've been here by now and he wasn't. She sat down and watched the news.  
"An accident occurred about 20 minutes ago at the intersection of Chaney Street and South Avenue. A truck was speeding and ran a red light hitting another car. There were no deaths, but the man in the car that was hit, a Quinn Mallory is being treated at Memorial Hospital," the reporter announced.  
Wade sat up suddenly. "Oh my gosh, Quinn!" Wade ran into the kitchen and called Remmy. "Please be home," she whispered as the phone rang.  
Rembrandt picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"  
"Remmy, it's Wade. Quinn got in a car accident and he's at Memorial Hospital and my dad's not home so I need you to drive me." Wade was talking a mile a minute.  
"Wade! Wade, sweetheart, calm down. I'll be over there in five minutes," Remmy said.  
Wade hung up the phone and waited for Rembrandt out on the porch. He was there in 5 minutes, just as he promised. As soon as his car rounded the corner she ran out into the street and jumped into the car. Come on, let's go, now!" she yelled.  
Rembrandt noticed Wade's head down and she was shaking a bit. "Honey, you okay?"  
Wade lifted her head up. Rembrandt could tell she had been crying. "Wade, what's the matter?"  
"It's my fault, Remmy. It's my fault he's in the hospital."  
"Girl, you can't blame yourself. You had nothing to do with the crash."  
"If I hadn't yelled at him and ran off, if I had just listened to him, he would be okay right now."  
"Tell me what happened. Start from the very beginning. I know something is going on between you and Q-Ball."  
"Quinn and I have sort of been dating, um, since we got home."  
"You've been dating for five months and you never told anyone?"  
Wade nodded. "We didn't want to tell my dad because he's too overprotective. And we didn't want to tell you because you would tease us too much. But anyway when we were at the mall today I covered up Quinn's eyes and I said 'Guess who?' and he said 'Maggie'. So I got all pissed off and I ran out of the mall and took a cab home. If I had just gone with Quinn this might not have happened. I just feel really guilty and like it's my fault."  
"Wade, honey, there's nothing you could've done to stop it. Actually you're fortunate you took a cab home, or you might be in the hospital as well."  
"No! I should've just let it go. We'd still be at the mall and this wouldn't have happened."  
"Wade you can't change what happened. You just have to accept it and hope for the best."  
"I hope he's okay." Wade said softly.  
"He will be sweetheart. He will."  
"Please don't tell my dad about me and Quinn."  
"I won't, honey," Rembrandt promised.  
They pulled up in front of the hospital and got out of the car. Wade ran inside and asked about Quinn. When she found out where he was she ran into the elevator and pushed a button frantically.  
Rembrandt followed close on her heels as she got of the elevator and ran to Quinn's room. A doctor was already there. "Is he okay? Oh please say he's okay!" Wade asked.  
The doctor looked up. "And who might you be?"  
"Wade Welles. I'm his girlfriend."  
"Oh. When we brought him here he was unconscious. He regained consciousness for about a minute and he said 'Wade' and then he blacked out again."  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"He's not as bad as he looks. A mild concussion, the worst. Other than that, just a few cuts and bruises. He should be fine, but if he doesn't regain consciousness soon he might slip into a coma."  
Rembrandt put his arm around Wade. "He'll be fine, girl."  
Wade walked up to Quinn. She took Quinn's hand. Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry. Please, just wake up and I'll forgive and we could just get on with our lives. Please." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Call my dad and tell him I'm staying here tonight," she told Rembrandt.  
"Well, we'll just leave you alone now for a few minutes while I call your dad and talk to the doctor," Rembrandt patted her on the shoulder.  
"Thanks Remmy," Wade whispered.  
  
Mr. Welles, Rembrandt, and the doctor came into the room. Wade was sitting down next to Quinn, holding his hand between both of hers. "How is he?" Rembrandt asked.  
"No change," Wade said without looking up.  
Mr. Welles laid his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "We talked to the doctor and he said it was okay if you stayed the night with Quinn. I brought you both a change of clothes."  
"Thanks Daddy."  
"Well I better be going now. Do you want anything to eat?" Mr. Welles asked.  
Wade shook her head.  
"Okay. Well, call me if you need anything. Bye." Mr. Welles kissed Wade on the cheek before the three men left.  
  
Wade tried as hard as she could to stay awake but after a while she dozed off. Quinn regained consciousness shortly after Wade fell asleep. He looked down and saw Wade asleep with her hands around one of his. She was so beautiful when she was asleep.  
Quinn laid back and tried to remember what happened. They were at the mall. There was a fight, she ran off, and then a truck came at him and now he was here. His head was killing him.  
"Wade!" he whispered.  
Wade sat up groggily and looked at Quinn. She gasped. "You're alive!" She threw her arms around his neck. She tried to stop her tears, but to no avail. She sobbed in his arms. Quinn rubbed her back.  
"I'm so sorry. I hate myself for what happened at the mall." Wade lifted up her head.  
Quinn wiped the tears from her face. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. If anything, it's my fault."  
"I just almost lost someone else I love. Over something really stupid too."  
"Shh, shh, Wade." He kissed her tenderly. "I'm not dead, let's just stick with that."  
Wade kissed him back. "Okay. But you had better not die on my any time soon."  
Quinn laughed. "I'll try." He kissed her again. Wade climbed into the bed next to him and they fell asleep together that way.  
  
The nurse came in the next morning and saw them together. She smiled. They were so cute. She took it the guy was better. She went and got the doctor.  
Before the doctor came in Quinn woke up and looked down at Wade in his arms, her head resting against his neck. He kissed her to wake her up.  
Wade's beautiful brown eyes fluttered open. He kissed her again. "Good morning."  
She smiled. "Morning." They kissed again before Wade climbed out of the bed. "I'd better get dressed."  
Wade was just finishing buttoning up her shirt as the doctor walked in. He looked at Quinn. "Ah, you're awake. Good. You had some of us worried. How do you feel?"  
"Pretty much all right, except my head is killing me," Quinn informed him.  
"Some aspirin will take care of that. Let me just check you out and then you're free to go."  
A few minutes later Quinn and Wade walked out of the hospital. The doctor told him he would be fine, he just needed to rest for a few days. Wade's dad was coming to pick them up.  
While they were waiting Wade said to Quinn, "I told Remmy about us."  
"You did?"  
She nodded. "He promised to keep it a secret though."  
Quinn smiled. "I don't care who knows I love you."  
"I don't either," said Wade, "except for my dad." Quinn and Wade both laughed and kissed, only seconds before Mr. Welles drove up to them.  
The couple climbed into the car. Mr. Welles asked, "You okay kid? You gave us quite a scare."  
Quinn smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, thanks. The doc said I just needed to rest for a couple of days."  
"Why don't you come stay at our house for a few days will you recuperate?" Mr. Welles offered.  
Quinn looked at Wade and they exchanged grins. "I'd love to, thanks, Mr. Welles."  
  
When they got to the Welles' house Mr. Welles dropped the two off before going back to work. Wade put her arm around Quinn's waist and helped him inside. She led him upstairs to one of the extra bedrooms and laid him down in the bed. Then she curled up next to him.  
"Quinn, can we talk about what happened at the mall?"  
Quinn put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm really sorry I said Maggie. I really didn't mean to. While I was shopping, I was thinking about when we were sliding. Maggie was my friend that's all. Nothing more. I was never in love with her. I've been in love with you for nine years, since the very first day I met you. As soon as you walked into Doppler's I knew you were the one for me."  
"Weren't you going out with Daelin Richards back then?" Wade inquired.  
"Yes. But I was still more in love with you than her."  
Wade's eyes got wide and teary. "Honest?"  
"Every word of it is true," Quinn swore.  
"I can't believe this. Because I've been in love with you since the first day I walked into Doppler's too. I can't believe we've been in love with each other for nine year and we're just now finding that out. I'm so sorry about the mall. It wasn't your fault."  
"Well it wasn't your fault either."  
"It was more mine than your's. If I had just listened instead of jumping to conclusions and running away this wouldn't have happened."  
Quinn quieted her. "Wade, don't think about the past. All it's gonna do is hurt you. And I don't want to see you sad anymore. It makes me sad." He kissed her gently.  
"I love you, Quinn Mallory," Wade said before drifting of to sleep.  
Quinn kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too."  
  
The Sliders, Mr. Welles and Angelique were spending Christmas at the Welles' house. On Christmas Eve they went to the Christmas pageant at the church, then returned to the house.  
Rembrandt stood up. "I have an announcement to make. Angelique and I are getting married!"  
"Oh that's so great you guys!" Wade exclaimed.  
"I don't have any sisters or anything like that, so would you be my maid of honor Wade?" Angelique asked.  
Wade grinned with delight. "I'd love to!"  
"And you, Q-Ball, are gonna be my best man." Rembrandt said.  
Quinn smiled. "Thanks, man."  
  
The next morning Wade sat next to Quinn and opened up his gift to her. It was a gold necklace with a heart pendant. "It's beautiful Quinn."  
"It's even more beautiful on you," he said.  
Wade smiled and kissed him. She didn't care that everyone in the room, including her dad, was staring at them. "I love you," she said. "I love you so much Quinn Mallory."  
"I love you too, Wade. Merry Christmas."  
Mr. Welles cleared his throat just as they were about to kiss again. Wade blushed.  
"Well the cat's out of the bag now," Quinn said sheepishly. Wade nodded.  
  
On the day of Rembrandt and Angelique's wedding in January Wade and Quinn smiled at each other as they walked down the aisle together. They were only best man and maid of honor right now, but each of them knew the other was thinking about them being bride and groom.  
The wedding was beautiful. Rembrandt and Angelique invited tons of people. The place was filled. Quinn guessed there had to be at least 150 to 200 people there. Rembrandt told him he invited the other Spinning Topps, except for Maurice Fish because he was a psychopath.  
"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony," the minister started.  
Throughout the ceremony, Wade was looking around and admiring how lovely the whole thing was. She wanted her wedding to be like this. She was planning out her wedding in her mind and barely noticed when the ceremony was almost over and the minister said, "With the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Rembrandt and Angelique shared a very passionate kiss as every smiled.  
Later at the reception Rembrandt danced with Wade before Quinn walked up. "May I cut in?" he asked.  
Wade grinned. Rembrandt smiled. "She's all your's."  
"Hey," Wade greeted.  
"Hello beautiful," Quinn replied.  
Wade smiled. "This has been such a lovely wedding, hasn't it?"  
"It's nothing compared to how beautiful you are."  
"You're such a sweetheart Quinn."  
"It's easy to say sweet things about you, they're all true."  
Wade laid her head against his chest while they swayed slowly to the music. "I want my wedding to be just like this."  
  
Quinn was a nervous wreck. This was it. He was gonna ask Wade to marry him. It was Valentine's Day. They were going out to dinner and he was gonna pop the question afterward.  
He walked slowly up her porch steps and rang the bell. She opened the door.  
"Wow!" Quinn exclaimed, looking at her. She had on a sleeveless satin red dress with glittery floral designs on it. "You look, you look beautiful!"  
Wade blushed.  
Quinn handed her the roses in his hand and kissed her. "Happy Valentine's Day Wade."  
"Thanks Quinn. Happy Valentine's too you too. Come on." She took his hand and led him inside.  
"Is your dad home?" Quinn asked cautiously.  
Wade grinned and shook her head. "He left about an hour ago." She went into the kitchen and put the roses in a vase of water.  
She walked back out into the hallway where Quinn was waiting. She wrapped her arms seductively around his neck. "So," she said and then kissed him. "What are we gonna do tonight?" She kissed him again.  
After they kissed each other passionately Quinn whispered in her ear, "You'll see."  
  
After dinner the couple walked through Golden Gate Park. Quinn put his arm around Wade and held her close.  
Quinn stopped. This was it. His heart beat rapidly as he reached in his pocket and fingered the small black box.  
Wade wondered why Quinn suddenly stopped. She looked up at him as she felt him take her hand and kneel down on one knee in front of her.  
Wade's breath caught in her throat as she watched him withdraw the box from his pocket and opened it. She gasped as she gazed at the glittering diamond ring.  
"Wade Kathleen Welles, I love you more than life itself. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?"  
Tears came to Wade's eyes. She was speechless. After stammering a bit all she could do was nod and smile. Quinn grinned from ear to ear. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around. Then he kissed her amorously.  
  
Epilogue  
Wade Welles Mallory became a writer and wrote a series of books called "Dimensions" about a group of people who slide through different worlds. Although she said they were just science fiction, they were based on her and her companions' adventures and they were true. Wade died peacefully in her sleep at the age of 98.  
Quinn Mallory became a physics professor at CU until he retired at age 52. He died when he was 98, just 3 months after his wife's death.  
Quinn and Wade had three kids, Ashley Kaitlyn Mallory, Lydia Rose Mallory, and Maximillion Arturo Mallory (named after Professor Maximillion Arturo).  
Rembrandt Brown married Angelique and picked up his singing career. He stayed married and a singer until his tragic death. He was shot during a concert. The murderer was convicted several months after his death, identified as Logan St. Clair. Logan died a year later of lethal injection.  
Wade's father, Don Welles, died of heart attack 5 years after the Sliders' homecoming.  
After Quinn pushed Maggie Beckett into the vortex she slid alone for a while. Five slides later she met and married the double of her late husband Steven Jensen and stayed on his world. They had one child, Steven Jensen, Jr. The family died together when their house caught on fire.  
The End  
Thanks for reading. I would appreciate feedback.  
~Wade  
  
  
  
  



End file.
